Jealousy
by klainbowsandbutterflyklisses
Summary: Blaine's always been jealous of the attention his younger sister receives - but at her second birthday she kisses Kurt, and Blaine's jealousy reaches boiling point.


**Author's Note: **I don't really have much to say other than... **Klaine sex riot!**

**Disclaimer: **You guys know I don't own anything at all.

Blaine dropped his phone and sighed heavily. Wes looked up from the book he was reading, curiosity evident.

'What was that about, Blaine?' he asked, closing the book. Blaine looked thoroughly annoyed, sitting down on the couch next to Kurt with a mutinous expression on his face.

'It's Carla's birthday tomorrow,' he told him, 'and you, David and I are expected to be in attendance.'

Wes felt himself grin. He loved Blaine's family – they had always been completely wonderful to him. He noticed Kurt look a little uncomfortable at the news and then felt a pang of sympathy for him. It must have been a little disheartening, not being invited.

'You never mentioned Carla's birthday, how old is she now? Two' Wes asked, trying to ignore the disappointed look on Kurt's face.

'She's turning two, yeah,' Blaine replied, 'three years of continuous torment.'

'Come on, Blaine, she's not that bad. She's really cute.' Wes grinned.

Blaine scowled and Wes opened his book again to the page where he'd left off. He began to read and had gotten about halfway down the page before Kurt spoke up.

'Who's Carla?' he asked, his voice small. He looked up at Blaine, saw his look turn to one of distaste.

'She's my little sister,' came his reply, 'I probably haven't mentioned her but like, whatever. We don't really get along well.'

Wes chose this moment to interject, 'what he means is that his parents are a little preoccupied with raising her that they don't really have much time for him anymore, so Blaine is bitter and jealous.'

Kurt nodded, not really knowing what to say. He felt a little left out – Blaine and Wes making plans without including him. He didn't know Blaine's family, of course, but that was no reason to make him feel unaccepted.

'You're coming, of course?' Blaine asked him suddenly. Kurt turned to him, a confused expression on his face.

'I wasn't invited.' he replied curtly, 'I'm not going to show up out of the blue. That would be rude.'

Blaine rolled his eyes, 'well, I'm inviting you. My parents would love to meet you and it would be a lot more fun if you came.'

Kurt hesitated before he nodded, truly appreciating the invitation. Blaine grinned.

'Excellent – Wes, you tell David and then I'll drive us all up there tomorrow and we can have dinner and then we'll come back. Is that okay with you guys?'

'Can't we stay over?' Wes asked, his tone slightly whiny, 'I hate Dalton on the weekends, it's so boring.'

Blaine thought about it for a second, 'well, you know you don't even have to ask to stay over. But Kurt, would that be okay with you? If you don't want to stay, I can always drive you back.'

Kurt shook his head, 'no, I'd love to stay. I'm sure dad would be fine with it.'

Blaine beamed at him, the day suddenly seeming a lot more bearable. Perhaps if things went well at his house, he'd be able to tell Kurt how he felt about him. He'd been hiding his feelings for the boy for months now and was about to explode from keeping the secret. Even if Kurt didn't feel the same he was confident that their friendship could withstand it, and after the initial embarrassment, things would surely go back to the way they were. He had to take the risk – he had to use the courage he so regularly preached about before he missed out on Kurt completely.

**...**

When Blaine showed Kurt into his house the next day, Kurt was completely stunned. After getting over the initial shock at how large Blaine's house was from the outside, he walked through the door only to be completely stunned again. The house was ornate, absolutely beautiful. He felt like he stepped into an interior design magazine.

Though what he noticed about the beautiful leather sofas and marble flooring was that it looked, albeit stunning, like a home. It had the air of a house that was very loved and accepting. It reminded him of his own house, only about a million times more stylish.

'Mum? Dad?' Blaine called, kicking off his shoes. Kurt hurriedly did the same. He noticed that David and Wes had immediately sprawled themselves on one of the couches – they looked so at ease. He felt decidedly awkward, standing motionless, careful not to touch anything.

'In the kitchen, sweetie.' came the distant reply. It was a woman, and Kurt could only assume he was about to meet Blaine's mother. He felt suddenly nervous – what if she hated him? What if he broke something expensive or wasn't high-class enough?

Blaine motioned for Kurt to follow him, and he lead him through a series of very well decorated corridors before it opened up into a huge space. The floor – like in the foyer – was marbled, and the walls painted a tasteful off-white. Every surface shined, the black marble bench tops gleamed under the down lights. Food covered most of these benches, trays of delectable looking appetisers all over the place. At the heart of the kitchen, at the island counter, sat a beautiful woman of clear Asian origin. Blaine had once mentioned that he was half Filipino, and Kurt now figured that it came from his mother's side.

'Blaine, sweetie!' she beamed upon seeing her son. Blaine had her dark hair and her tanned skin, and her height – they were both rather small – but other than that, he didn't look a lot like his mother. She kissed him on both cheeks, looking very pleased.

'Hey, Maria!' Wes and David greeted her, bounding into the room. Kurt stayed off to the side a little, watching the exchange awkwardly. He caught the chef's eye for a second, who smiled warmly at him for a second before returning to the stove. Feeling better, Kurt settled for watching Blaine's mother fawn over Wes and David.

'I've missed you two!' she told them, kissing them both on the cheek, 'you never come to visit anymore – it breaks my heart.'

'Ah, you know how busy high school can get.' Wes told her. She nodded understandingly before her eyes landed on Kurt.

'You must be Kurt!' her eyes suddenly lit up. Kurt felt slightly intimidated. He nodded, not knowing if she approved of him or not. Suddenly, the small Filipino woman rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him.

'Mum, please don't smother Kurt,' Blaine groaned, taking a bite from one of the canapés on a tray. The cook noticed and slapped his hand away.

'Oh, he is absolutely _darling_,' Maria cooed, pulling away and looking Kurt up and down, 'he dresses so _well_ – and you're right, Blaine, he is _beautiful_.'

Wes and David hid laughs as Blaine's cheeks became scarlet. Kurt also felt himself blush.

'It's very nice to meet you, Mrs Anderson.' he told her politely, feeling himself like the woman instantly. She tutted.

'None of that, dear, it's Maria.' she told him fondly.

Kurt grinned and Blaine's father walked into the kitchen then, beaming at them all. Blaine looked almost exactly like him – they had the same features, the same beautiful hazel eyes and the same electric smile.

'Hello, son!' he greeted Blaine, pulling him into a hug and trying to ruffle his hair, but failing because of all the gel, 'that gel is disgusting – if we didn't have some of my colleagues coming round, I'd make you wash it out right now.'

'Got to keep up appearances, eh, dad?' Blaine laughed lightly, stepping away from the man. His father laughed.

'We're not really fooling anybody,' he commented, turning to Wes and David, 'boys – it's wonderful to see you here! Staying out of trouble, I hope?'

'You know us, Mr A,' David grinned, 'greatest kids you'll ever find.'

Mr Anderson chuckled and turned then to Kurt.

'You must be Kurt Hummel.' he extended his hand, smiling warmly, 'our Blaine never shuts up about you! It's great to meet you, boy.'

Kurt's fingers were crushed a little by the handshake, but he smiled, 'it's nice to meet you, too.'

Suddenly there was crying heard, and a maid bustled into the room, holding a writhing girl.

'She doesn't want to get dressed.' she told them, sounding frazzled, 'she just keeps screaming.'

Blaine snorted, 'typical.'

Kurt looked at the little girl – Carla, he presumed – and felt himself fall in love instantly.

She was _gorgeous_. She was tiny, probably small for her age, with the same tanned skin her mother and brother possessed. Her hair fell in beautiful ringlets, slightly lighter than Blaine's, and she had a small heart shaped face. Her eyes were huge and in the exact shade of hazel of Blaine's. Kurt instantly wondered how Blaine could possibly hate her – she was adorable.

'Aw, sweetheart,' Maria cooed, rushing forward and taking the child, whose cries subsided at once, 'don't cry, baby. Blaine will get you changed, won't he?'

She shot a hopeful glance at her son, who quickly stepped back.

'No chance,' he replied, raising his hands in defence, 'I'm not going near her.'

'Blaine, it's her _birthday_,' Mr Anderson sighed, 'be nice.'

Carla shot her brother a puppy dog look and Kurt didn't know how Blaine remained standing – his insides melted at the sight of the look. She looked at him a moment longer before whimpering, 'pease, Blaine?'

Blaine sighed heavily before reaching out for his sister. She grinned at him – her smile almost identical to Blaine's – and snuggled into his arms.

'I'm not doing this alone,' he announced to the room at large, 'who wants to help the princess get dressed.'

Wes and David burst out laughing, 'sorry man, but I think a certain game is calling us for duty.'

They winked at him and practically tore from the room. Blaine glared after them.

'They're too comfortable in this house,' he remarked, before turning to Kurt, 'please, Kurt? I cannot do this by myself.'

Kurt smiled, nodding quickly. He'd love to play dress up with Carla, and get to know her a little more. Besides, the alone time with Blaine seemed rather appealing.

Blaine grinned at him and led him down another corridor and up a set of winding stairs. Kurt saw him disappear into a bedroom and as he walked inside, he laughed outright.

The room was designed to look like a castle – a sparkly, pink castle. There was a pink castle play set, a pink castle painted on the pale pink walls, and pink absolutely everywhere else. He felt like he was standing in a wad of cotton candy.

'Welcome to her castle,' Blaine told him dryly, 'kingdom of princess Carla.'

He set his sister down, who immediately toddled over to Kurt. She looked at him with gorgeous eyes and asked, 'who are you?'

Kurt's insides once again turned to mush and he squatted to make eye contact with her.

'My name is Kurt,' he told her, 'I'm here to help you get ready for your party.'

She smiled at him, a big toothy grin, 'are you a pwincess?'

Blaine rolled his eyes at the question, but Kurt smiled.

'You're the only princess around here,' he replied, and she giggled, 'but you have to get changed very quickly otherwise you'll be late!'

She giggled again and nodded, offering her hand to Kurt, who stood before taking it gently.

'Ugh, she's already charmed you.' Blaine commented, sitting on a pink stool. Kurt stuck his tongue out at him.

'I've always wanted a little sister,' he told him, 'I have Finn, but that's not really the same. I can't dress him up.'

Blaine watched as Kurt fussed over the girl, carefully selecting her shoes and her dress. She wore a buttery yellow dress, ruffles and bows all over the place. Kurt then took her over to the vanity and sat her on his lap, combing her hair and securing it with pale yellow ribbons. She looked adorable and when Kurt was finished, he smiled proudly.

''m pretty,' Carla commented, admiring herself in the mirror.

'You are pretty!' Kurt agreed, hoisting her onto his hip, 'shall we go find mummy and show her how pretty you are?'

Again, Blaine rolled his eyes but stood, ready to show Blaine back downstairs. Kurt already remembered the way, apparently, because he left without Blaine's help, still fawning over Carla.

Blaine's eyes narrowed and he followed them downstairs. He should have known Kurt would fall in love with Carla – he couldn't have five seconds of his attention; Carla had already stolen him. He felt incredibly annoyed and trooped downstairs, looking sour.

When he entered the kitchen, Maria was thanking Kurt for the excellent job he'd done. She then asked if Kurt would mind taking care of her until the guest arrived – _and Kurt said yes._

Blaine exhaled angrily. He watched as Carla led him to the theatre room – no doubt to watch Dora the Explorer or Barbie or something. He instead went to his own room to sit with David and Wes.

'Guys, this isn't fair!' he whined as he entered the room. David and Wes didn't look up, locked in a heated battle on the PlayStation.

'Kurt fell in love with Carla?' Wes asked distractedly, 'predictable, really.'

Blaine groaned and flopped onto his bed, 'I knew this would happen! She ruins everything.'

'Blaine, she's two,' David reminded him, pressing buttons quickly, 'she doesn't really know what she's doing.'

Blaine sulked in silence as the two played before he heard giggling from the corridor. A second later, Kurt and Carla poked their heads through the door.

'Princess Carla requests your presence at her tea party,' he told them, sounding dignified. Carla giggled.

'Tell princess Carla we're busy protecting the country against evil wizards,' Wes replied, slamming the controller on the floor as though it would help his dire situation, 'and we can't come right now.'

'Blaine?' Kurt asked, his tone hopeful, 'come tea party it up with us?'

Blaine groaned loudly and sat up, 'is this mandatory?'

'It is,' Kurt replied, 'we have fairy bread, come on.'

Blaine got off the bed and followed them grudgingly, ignoring Wes and David's snickers. The only reason he was going was to spend some time with Kurt and hopefully tell him how he felt.

**...**

Carla's tea party was, in fact, pretty great. Blaine found that if he ignored the girl and got to the fairy bread first, he could actually have an okay time sitting there with Kurt. Kurt and Carla were off in the land of make believe – he hadn't spoken to Blaine once since they spoke at the door, and Blaine felt horribly left out.

He reached for the last slice of fairy bread, and found Carla's hand was already there. He tried to reach around her hand to get it, but the girl began to tear up, eyes wide. Disregarding this, he still went for the bread. Kurt looked appalled and Carla began to cry.

'Blaine, no!' Kurt cried, his tone affronted, 'she's your little sister, give her the bread!'

'But I'm hungry,' Blaine whined, looking put out. Kurt glared at him.

'Leave it, Blaine.' he ordered, 'you'll get to eat later.'

Blaine sighed and moved his hand, allowing Carla to have the bread. She giggled gleefully and ate happily, almost mocking Blaine with her happiness.

The rest of the tea party was uneventful for him – Kurt held Carla's hand as he told her wild stories, making her laugh and kick her feet happily. He knew Carla was growing incredibly attached to Kurt and felt another surge of jealousy as Kurt blatantly ignored him. After a long time of torturous boredom, a bell sounded.

'Boys – the guests are here!'

Blaine stood immediately and headed from the room. Kurt once again carried Carla out. He noticed Blaine had been acting rather oddly but had been too distracted by Carla to actually asked. He hoped he was okay.

Carla was shortly after whisked away by Maria, who had invited plenty of her little giggly friends to have dinner with. Kurt and Blaine were left standing together, the air between them awkward.

'Hey, are you alright?' Kurt asked him after a moment, 'you've been quiet the whole afternoon.'

'Yeah, well, why don't you just ask Carla.' Blaine muttered, before walking away to talk to his father. Kurt sighed. Blaine was clearly jealous – but he couldn't just abandon Carla, he was making such a good impression on Blaine's father and the girl was so sweet.

Wes and David then bounded into the room, laughing together. They saw the distance between Kurt and Blaine and they looked at each other and nodded once, before David went over to Blaine and Wes to Kurt.

'What's wrong with you two?' Wes asked him quietly, grabbing him by the arm gently. Kurt sighed.

'I think Blaine's jealous because I've been spending so much time with Carla,' he replied softly. He could see that Blaine was talking to David now, an angry expression on his face.

'Just – try talk to him a little more, okay?' Wes advised, glancing at Blaine sympathetically, 'he's always on the back foot when Carla's around.'

Kurt nodded and they joined David and Blaine, who wouldn't look at him. Kurt felt guilty.

'Do you boys mind eating with the girls?' Maria came up and asked hurriedly, looking flustered, 'your father has incidentally invited a full house and there won't be room at the dinner table. Afterwards, Blaine, maybe you could sing for us? Maybe play some piano.'

Blaine nodded, used to these requirements. His expression had darkened at the mention of eating with the girls, however. Wes and David looked excited.

'Oh, Wessie, we'd better get out finest frocks on!' David told his friend, holding his arm out. Wes linked arms with him.

'We're finally becoming real women!' he exclaimed, wiping away a fake tear. Kurt smiled at them and watched them skip into the next room together. Blaine turned to him.

'We should go too,' he informed him, 'your majesty is probably pining for you.'

With that, he too walked into the next room. Kurt felt his eyes well up momentarily – he had no clue how he'd last the night here with Blaine acting like this.

The room he walked into was full of streamers, stuffed toys and – of course – pink. Carla squealed happily upon seeing Kurt and patted the floor next to her. Kurt shook his head sadly and pointed to the small table that had been set up for the boys. Carla looked very disappointed, but let Kurt go.

Kurt sat next to David, who was drinking water with his pinky in the air. Wes was chattering about the stock market and the royal family in an attempt to seem more dignified.

'So then I said to Worthington,' he sniffed, 'I don't _care _how much it costs, I want my dinner to be at the very _tip _of the Eiffel tower, even if you have to build the scaffolding yourself!'

He and David chuckled, speaking in obviously fake English accents.

'The nerve of commoners!' David commented.

'I say!'

Blaine was silent throughout the dinner, picking at his food. Kurt was also quiet. David and Wes sensed the tension and Wes cleared his throat suddenly, accent gone.

'Blaine, could I perhaps speak to you outside for a moment?' he asked, setting down his cutlery. Blaine looked at him quizzically before nodding, getting up and leaving the room. Wes followed.

'What is it?' Blaine asked. He knew what was coming, but decided to feign ignorance. Wes raised his eyebrows at him.

'Really? Blaine, what is wrong with you tonight?' he sighed, 'you're meant to be celebrating your sister's life, not ignoring her like this. And what about Kurt, huh? You're not going to get anywhere with him if you treat him like shit.'

To his surprise, Blaine looked genuinely upset, his eyes shining.

'He's ignoring me for her,' he told him softly, 'he's barely spoken to me at all tonight. I don't know what I'm supposed to do.'

'Have you tried talking to him?'

'He's too busy with Carla,' he replied morosely, 'and – and I wanted to tell Kurt how I feel tonight, she's ruining it!'

'How you feel?' Wes repeated, 'you were honestly going to?'

Blaine nodded, miserable, and Wes felt his heart go out to his friend.

'Why don't you just tell him?' he suggested, 'just pull him aside and tell him what's going on?'

'He won't want to, now that I've acted like such an ass.' Blaine sighed, 'I think I've ruined everything. I'm being really rude to him.'

Wes looked sympathetic, 'come back inside, we'll figure something out.'

When they entered the room, Carla was on Kurt's lap and he was feeding her some kind of lollies. She looked over the moon and he was smiling at her warmly. Blaine felt his blood begin to boil.

He sat in his chair and looked pointedly at Wes, who shrugged helplessly.

'I lub you, Kurtie,' he heard Carla say happily. He turned his head slightly so that he could see Kurt's reaction. The boy's face had lit up completely.

'You know what, Carla?' he replied, 'I love you too.'

Blaine felt himself reach breaking point. He had never felt this jealous in his whole life. If he'd thought about it rationally for a few seconds, he would have realized that Kurt and Carla were simply bonding and that it meant nothing. Nothing real. Blaine, however, didn't want to be rational. He wanted to scream.

So when he saw Carla wrap her arms around Kurt's neck and give him an affectionate, childish peck on the lips, he lost it completely.

'That is it!' he screamed, pushing back from the table. Carla looked at him fearfully and Kurt looked horrified at the outburst.

'Blaine, what is wrong with you?' he asked, setting Carla down on the ground. She quickly scampered back to her friends, who looked positively terrified.

'_You_,' Blaine replied, his tone a mixture of hurt and anger, 'you and _Carla_ have been going around all day like – like you're _best friends _or something. And I was fine with that. It was fine. But then you just _ignored me _– I thought you got it, Kurt! I thought you knew that it would upset me but you did it anyway! She's had your full, undivided attention all day and it's been killing me, Kurt, and now she gets to _kiss _you as well? She kissed you before I did! That's – that's _not _fair! I've been _dying _to do that for months, I've spent the whole day trying to find the right time to tell you how I feel and she – she gets to do that after _one afternoon_?'

He let out an incredibly frustrated noise and stormed from the room. By now, some of the children began to tear up at the outburst. Kurt's mouth dropped open.

'Well, fuck me.' David breathed, staring at the door, shocked. Kurt felt his heart collapse in on itself.

'I – I have to go talk to him.' he muttered, standing and rushing from the room.

He skidded into the kitchen and found himself facing the cook, who looked slightly amused.

'If you're looking for Blaine,' he told him, accent heavy and French, 'he is upstairs in the music room. It is the door at the very end of the hallway. You cannot miss it.'

Kurt thanked him in French and the chef beamed. He took the stairs two at a time and was slightly breathless when he reached the top. He had no clue what to say to Blaine – part of him wanted to hit him and the other just wanted to melt into his arms and kiss him until his heart stopped beating. Blaine had feelings for him – he'd never have guessed. The boy acted completely platonic around him, aside from the occasional hand holding and flirty duet. He heard the sound of a piano down the hall and figured it was Blaine, so he walked in the direction of the music.

He pushed the door open slowly and saw Blaine had his back turned to him, fingers flying across the keys of the piano. The song he was playing was beautiful yet simple, and Kurt leaned against the doorframe for a moment, appreciating the sound.

Eventually Blaine felt someone watching him and stopped playing, turning slowly. His eyes were rimmed with red and he looked rather miserable. Kurt felt horrible.

'We need to talk,' he told him pointedly, stepping into the room. Blaine crossed his arms over his chest.

Kurt sighed.

'Look,' he started, 'I'm sorry you're jealous of Carla. I'm also sorry I've been ignoring you.'

Blaine nodded once, noting that Kurt hadn't mentioned anything about feeling the same or Blaine's confession to him. He felt himself deflate internally. Of course Kurt wouldn't feel the same, not after the outburst.

'I'm sorry for yelling.' he replied curtly, not trying not to cry. He felt completely defeated. He just wanted to curl up into a ball and never talk to anyone again.

Kurt walked towards him now and took at seat next to him on the piano bench. He faced Blaine, who hesitated before turning to face Kurt. He looked into his eyes, glasz orbs full of determination. He didn't know what would come next – the rejection? The 'we should just be friends' talk? He didn't want to face it, yet he couldn't look away.

'I cannot believe you're jealous Carla kissed me,' Kurt told him, laughing softly in disbelief. Blaine felt himself colour slightly.

He shrugged, his voice quiet, 'I just – it's something I've wanted to do for a long time.'

He might as well be honest with Kurt, seeing as he'd ruined everything anyway. To his surprise, Kurt smiled at him.

'There's a difference between you and Carla though,' he informed him, raising an eyebrow, 'because Carla can only kiss me like this.'

Then, to Blaine's complete and utter surprise, Kurt leaned forwards and pressed his lips to Blaine's very softly. He pulled away a split second later and Blaine felt his eyes become unfocused momentarily. He blinked, unable to form words. He looked into Kurt's eyes, noticing the boy was barely an inch away – he wasn't finished.

'But you,' Kurt breathed, his lips centimetres from Blaine's, 'I want you to kiss me like this.'

He leaned in again and kissed Blaine tenderly, passion seeping into the kiss. Blaine tensed for a moment, his body feeling weightless, before he began to kiss Kurt back, sliding closer to him on the bench.

Kurt's finger's found their way to the base of Blaine's head, twirling the curls that had come loose around his fingers. Blaine slid his hand up onto Kurt's cheek, cupping it gently as their kiss intensified.

He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe, either. All he knew was Kurt and the feeling of Kurt's lips on his and the ecstasy that tore through him like a train had hit. Eventually Kurt pulled away, a small smile on his lips.

'You're a much better kisser than Carla,' he told him, laughing breathlessly. Blaine grinned at him.

'From now on, I'm the only Anderson you can kiss,' Blaine replied, pressing another kiss to Kurt's lips.

'I wouldn't have it any other way.' Kurt murmured against Blaine's lips, wrapping his arms around him before leaning into the kiss.

From the doorway, Wes and David grinned proudly. They knew telling Kurt to fawn over Carla had been a good idea – Kurt had seemed sceptical at first, but Wes and David had known that if Blaine was pushed far enough, he would explode and admit everything.

'I say, my good sir, we are rather splendid at romance,' Wes commented, English accent making a reappearance.

'We doth have mad game with the bitches, indeed, young chap.' David agreed as the two crept away silently, Call of Duty once again requesting their services in battle.


End file.
